


démons intérieurs

by taurogal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Inner Demons, Pensamientos, Sadness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, demonios internos, lo amo mucho, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: todos tenemos esos demonios que residen dentro de uno mismo. esos que, sin pena alguna, nos susurran cosas en el peor momento de nuestras vidas.esto es lo que sucede con tahno cuando ya no siente esa afinidad con el agua.





	démons intérieurs

Esa voz tan acogedora que siempre se hacia presente en las noches de desvelo eterno volvia a actuar, causando en el ese vacio en su interior.

Haber perdido su agua control le ha causado el perder todo lo que lo rodeaba y ahora, sentado en el banquillo del parque principal, la noche besando su blanca tez, Tahno no sabia si alguna vez tuvo algo realmente.

Sus amigos. Sus victorias. Sus fans.

Su vida entera le habia sido despojada pero... es que acaso te pueden quitar algo cuando nunca fue tuyo? Te pueden dejar con un hueco por dentro si nunca hubo algo que verdaderamente ocupara aquel espacio? Si nunca pudo alcanzar eso que verdaderamente le daria la chispa que tanto necesitaba en su vida... realmente era justo el sentirse asi de decaido por recordar todo lo vanal que decoraba sus dias?

En este punto de su miserable existencia, ese de ser incapaz de sentir aquella bella comunicacion entre cada poro de su ser y la cristalina agua, se percataba que la vida que tenia antes de ese maldito encuentro con Amon habia sido toda una fachada para evitar que la gente viera lo vacio que estaba por dentro; cuan desierto estaban las paredes de aquella casa que llamaba permanencia.

La superficialidad? Las mujeres? Los engaños para llegar a finales de campeonatos?

No eran mas que simples cosas que le daban emociones temporales; efimeras. Emociones que nunca se quedaban lo suficiente para poder apaciguar la sensacion de querer algo mas- la imperiosa necesidad de querer hacer algo mas de su vida y asi poder dejar de ver todo gris; de sentir la agonizante monotonia.

Todo le venia de golpe y lo unico que podia hacer era sonreir burlon ante su propia estupida tragedia.

Se lo merecia? Aparentemente la respuesta solo podia ser una:

Si.


End file.
